All is fair in love and war
by capri1228
Summary: Aeryn's plan to foil Scorpius shocks Crichton and the others
1. Default Chapter

Galaxies Apart  
  
It had been a half a cycle since Crais, Aeryn, and Chiana left on Talyn to scout for information on Scorpius' new Gammak research base.  
  
It was no surprise to anyone that Aeryn volunteered to go. Both she and John had been finding it difficult to work around each other with the tension between them since Aeryn's return and the other John's death. Aeryn could fall back on her Peacekeeper upbringing but John was an emotional human, as she liked to call him, and he couldn't bare to not to be able to talk to her the way they used to and tell her all that he was thinking and feeling. So when Aeryn said she was going with Crais, John was flooded with conflicted emotions. On one hand he didn't want her to go away again because although he couldn't be with her just seeing her every day was a enough for now. Then again he when she wasn't around he didn't feel like a sense of relief and the knot in his stomach would go away.  
  
No one expected Chiana to go along on Talyn. She and D'Argo had another argument and before anyone realized she was packed and sitting beside Aeryn on the prowler. She couldn't stand being in the sites of D'Argo's accusing stare making her feel guilty every minute for her stupidity with Jothee.  
  
Talyn had traveled deep into the Uncharted Territories. They landed on several planets looking for information contacting Moya scarcely so as not to attract any PK retrieval squads who were still looking to reclaim Talyn.  
  
Seven solar days ago Talyn came across a planet that at first landing seemed to be a commerce planet. But under closer scrutiny proved to be much more. Aeryn went into a bar that seemed to be full of the dregs of a variety of species. She slipped onto a bar stool and ordered an intoxicant. She held the drink with her left hand. Her right hand never strayed too far from the pulse pistol strapped to her thigh under her long coat.  
  
Crais and Chiana came in as planned about an arn later. Aeryn had asked the bartender if he had heard of anyone ordering large amounts of supplies for transport. She was posing as a transport pilot looking to make money hauling supplies and cargo. The bartender feigned stupidity.  
  
Crais sat at a table across the room while Chiana did what she did best. She mingled with the locals picking up tidbits of information. She came across a talkative deformed man who was telling her of some Sebeceans who were trying to bargain for some supplies for a research base. Chiana had signaled to Crais that they had a live one. Crais stood up and was about to cross the room when two Sheyangs entered the bar. They spotted Crais. They recognized him from his bounty beacon. They shouted.  
  
Sheyang Bounty Hunter: "Captain Bilar Crais. Peacekeeper deserter."  
  
Aeryn kept her back to them. She didn't want to take a chance of them recognizing her before she thought she could get a good shot off.  
  
The Sheyangs approached Crais. Chiana stood up from the table and pulled the guy with her. She moved toward the door like nearly everyone in the bar. Aeryn looked over her shoulder at Chiana. She mouthed for her to take him to the transport pod. Chiana slipped out of the door. Aeryn slipped off the stool once the Sheyangs walked passed her hunched over body at the bar. Crais looked over the Sheyang's shoulder. When he saw Aeryn take aim, he knocked over a table and dove behind it. Aeryn opened fire on the Sheyangs. Crais managed to slip around behind the bar in the confusion of the gunfire from Aeryn's pulse rifle. One of the Sheyang hunters was badly injured from the first blast. The other took cover and was about to shoot a ball of fire in Aeryn's direction. As he released his fireball, Aeryn was knocked to the ground from behind. The fireball blew an enormous hole in the bar wall. Crais came from behind the bar and took out his pulse pistol and started firing. Aeryn turned over to see who had knocked her to the ground. She was shocked.  
  
Aeryn: "Jothee?"  
  
Jothee: "Are you okay?"  
  
Aeryn saw the Sheyang loading up to fire again.  
  
Aeryn: "Not if we don't get out of here."  
  
She scrambled to her feet. Jothee followed her.  
  
Aeryn: "Crais?"  
  
Crais: "Right behind you."  
  
The three of them jumped through the hole just as the Sheyang let out another fireball which nearly leveled the bar.  
  
Chiana was waiting in the pod. She had knocked out the drunk from the bar because he was trying to escape. Aeryn ran onto the pod followed by Crais who was followed by Jothee. Chiana and Jothee stared at each other momentarily. Their awkward moment was broken by Aeryn yelling to them to get belted in before the Sheyangs had a chance to catch up to them. Aeryn lifted the pod off the surface and headed toward Talyn. Crais checked the instruments.  
  
Crais: "No one is following us. I think we lost them."  
  
Crais looked over at Jothee.  
  
Crais: "Who is this Luxan?"  
  
Chiana cleared her throat softly.  
  
Chiana: "I guess you two didn't get to meet after the shadow depository heist. This is Jothee, D'Argo's son."  
  
Jothee and Chiana's eyes meet.  
  
When they returned to Talyn, Aeryn and Chiana went about sobering up the drunk from the bar to get the information from him. Jothee stood in the background quietly watching them methodically questioning him getting the information about the Sebeceans. After they got all that they could from him, Aeryn took him back in the pod to the planet. She told Crais to track her position just encase the Sheyangs were prowling about.  
  
Chiana and Jothee were sitting in the food chamber. Jothee was eating like he hadn't eaten in days. Chiana just stared at him.  
  
Chiana: "Have you been on this planet all this time?"  
  
Jothee: "No, I have been moving from place to place. Working on different transports to get food and places to sleep."  
  
Chiana: "It looks like you haven't eaten in a while."  
  
Jothee looked down at the large plate of food cubes. He lowered his eyes to his hands.  
  
Jothee: "How is my father?"  
  
Chiana: "He is the same."  
  
Jothee: "Have you two….?"  
  
Chiana looked at him.  
  
Chiana: "No, we are working together but we don't get into anything personal. I don't think he will ever trust me again."  
  
Jothee: "I miss him. I miss you."  
  
Jothee looked up at Chiana. She looked away and then back at him.  
  
Jothee: "Where is Moya? What are you all doing on Talyn?"  
  
Chiana: "It is a long story."  
  
Jothee: "I have time."  
  
Chiana told him about Scorpius' Gammak research base and Crichton's plan to find it and destroy it. They talked very a couple of arns. Jothee told her about some things he heard on the planet about opportunities to work on a research base. As soon as Aeryn returned from the planet Talyn broke orbit. Jothee told Aeryn and Crais everything he told Chiana about the Sebeceans. The information went with what the derelict had said about the Sebeceans. She pulled Crais aside.  
  
Aeryn: "There is a Sebecean marauder sitting outside of the city. They are getting the last of their supplies and heading back to a Gammak base."  
  
Crais: "Has to be Scorpius."  
  
Aeryn: "My thought exactly. If we were to intercept that marauder, which only holds two techs and one commando, then we have our in to Scorpius' base."  
  
Crais looked at Aeryn.  
  
Crais: "I see get onto the base as a tech and then Crichton will have an insider to help destroy the base. But Crichton can not go on the base, if Scorpius is there, he will sense Crichton immediately."  
  
Aeryn: "If a Sebecean tech arrived at the base with the right ident chip, then no one will thick twice about it."  
  
Crais' forehead wrinkled.  
  
Crais: "Crichton will never go along with you going on to the base alone."  
  
Aeryn: "I am not going to give him a choice. First we have to intercept the marauder, and then you are going to send an intercept course for Moya. By the time they reach us, I will already be on the base and feeding Talyn information."  
  
Crais: "How Scorpius' security is going to be on high alert? How are you going to transmit without being discovered?"  
  
Aeryn: "I thought about this on the way back from the planet. Talyn could design a small implant that goes just below my skin at the base of my brain or behind my ear. I can feed him information directly from my brain. With all the electromagnetic energy flowing around the base, a weak signal like that would get lost."  
  
Crais looked up and then back at Aeryn.  
  
Crais: "I don't like this Aeryn. It is too dangerous."  
  
Talyn chimed in to Crais.  
  
Crais: "Okay Talyn set an intercept course for the marauder. Put a docking web on them."  
  
Aeryn took out her pulse pistol. Crais grabbed his.  
  
Aeryn: "Chiana, Jothee monitor the board and make sure there are no other ships in the area while we go great our guests."  
  
Aeryn and Crais ran out of command.  
  
******  
  
The commando came off the marauder firing. Aeryn took him out. The techs came with their hands up. Crais lead them to their holding cells. Aeryn went on the marauder to access the flight plan.  
  
Crais joined Jothee and Chiana in Command.  
  
Crais: "Chiana, Aeryn wants to see you. She is on tier 3."  
  
Chiana: "What is going on? Why did you bring the marauder abroad?"  
  
Crais: "Go see Aeryn. I am going to signal Moya."  
  
Chiana walked out. Jothee looked pensive. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see his father again. He didn't know how he would be received. Crais looked over at him.  
  
Crais: "I can transport you back to the planet young Luxan, if you do not wish to be aboard when we rendezvous with Moya."  
  
Jothee thought for a moment.  
  
Jothee: "My father's battles are my battles. I will stay."  
  
Crais grinned and turned away.  
  
Crais: "Talyn, set an intercept course for Moya. Contact and let her know we have discovered the Gammak base." 


	2. Dangerous Plan

John was sitting out on the terrace staring up at the stars. He has been spending a lot of time out there since Aeryn left Moya for the second time. He was deep in thought when Pilot's voice came over his com.  
  
Pilot: "Commander Crichton, we are receiving a transmission from Talyn."  
  
John: "Is it Aeryn?"  
  
John said with hope in his voice.  
  
Pilot: "No Commander, it is Captain Crais."  
  
John: "Tell D'Argo, Jool, and Rygel, I will meet them in command."  
  
Pilot: "They are all ready on their way."  
  
John popped up. He looked at the stars one last time and took a deep breath. He ran out the door and headed for command.  
  
******  
  
John ran into command. D'Argo was standing near the door. Jool and Rygel were sitting down.  
  
John: "Okay Pilot."  
  
The view screen came up. Crais' recorded image came up.  
  
Crais: "Talyn is sending Moya an intercept course. We have discovered the Gammak base and have set a plan in motion. We will give you the details when you arrive in one solar day."  
  
The message went off. John looked over at D'Argo with a confused look on his face.  
  
John: "A plan?"  
  
John got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it.  
  
******  
  
When Moya reached Talyn, Crais, Jothee and Chiana took the pod over to her. When they docked D'Argo and Crichton were there to meet them. Chiana came off first. D'Argo half smiled at her. She hugged Crichton.  
  
John: "It is good to see you again, Chi."  
  
Chiana: "You too."  
  
She walked over to D'Argo.  
  
Chiana: "Hi D'Argo."  
  
D'Argo: "Chiana, it is good to have you back on Moya."  
  
Chiana: "D'Argo, I have something to tell you."  
  
Before she could say another word, Jothee came down the stairs. D'Argo stared at him. John looked back at D'Argo. Jothee approached him slowly.  
  
Jothee: "D'Argo, I ran into Chiana, Aeryn, and Crais on a planet. They told me of the Gammak base. I want to help, if you will allow me."  
  
D'Argo looked at John then Chiana then back at Jothee.  
  
D'Argo: "We need all the help we can get."  
  
Jothee: "Thank you, can we speak?"  
  
D'Argo: "Not now."  
  
Jothee stepped aside. John looked at Chiana then Jothee.  
  
John: "Where is Aeryn?"  
  
Crais stepped off the pod.  
  
Crais: "Lets all go to command. I will explain."  
  
John looked back at the pod then at Crais. He closed his eyes and whispered under his breath.  
  
John: "What have you done, Aeryn?"  
  
Everyone assembled in command. Crais laid out the plan.  
  
Crais: "Aeryn and I were able to intercept a marauder that was gathering supplies for Scorpius' base. We killed a commando and captured two techs, a female and a male. Aeryn was able to access their flight plan and pinpoint the Gammak base. She adorned the female tech's uniform and ident chip. She took the marauder to Scorpius' base."  
  
John grabbed Crais' collar and pushed him against the table.  
  
John: "Have you lost your mind? How could you let her do this? It is a suicide mission."  
  
D'Argo rushed over and pulled him off Crais, who was by now gasping for air. John's angry red eyes stared holes into Crais. Crais rubbed his neck.  
  
Crais: "Aeryn thought this was the only way to get access to the base without Scorpius taking notice. There are 100s of Sebecean techs on that base. She will be one among many. She will blend in without notice. Her plan is to rely information to Talyn regarding the base so that Talyn can construct a schematic of the base. He can not scan or he will be detected."  
  
Jool: "How is Aeryn going to send back information? Transmission will be picked up."  
  
Crais: "Talyn designed a small transponder that was implanted under the skin behind Aeryn's ear. They can share information without being detected and Talyn can transmit information to her also."  
  
John pulled away from D'Argo.  
  
John: "She took an implant?"  
  
Crais: "It was the only way."  
  
Rygel: "Aeryn is not a tech. How is she going to do the work of a tech?"  
  
Crais: "Talyn is feeding her all the information she needs to pass herself off as a tech. She can pull it off."  
  
John: "How long has she been gone?"  
  
Crais: "A solar day. She contacted Talyn when she landed on the base safely. She has already started feeding him schematics about the base layout. Talyn should be feeding them to Moya."  
  
Pilot: "Yes, Moya is receiving them."  
  
John turned away from everyone. He put his hands on his hips and lowered his head. Chiana walked over to him. She stood beside him.  
  
Chiana: "I know you don't like this plan but you remember the last base we infiltrated. If we didn't have Gilina on the inside, we would have all died on that command carrier. This was the only way to get to Scorpius."  
  
John looked up at her. His eyes soft and filled with pain and fear.  
  
John: "I didn't get a chance to see her before she left. What if…?"  
  
Chiana lead her hand on his arm.  
  
Chiana: "Don't do that to yourself."  
  
Chiana took a vid chip out of her waistband. She pressed it into John's hand.  
  
Chiana: "She asked me to give this to you after you found out what she had done. She wants you to watch it alone."  
  
John: "What's on it?"  
  
Chiana touched his cheek.  
  
Chiana: "The woman you love."  
  
She kissed John's cheek and walked away. John looked down at the vid chip. He clutched it so tight in his hand his knuckles turned white. He turned back toward everyone.  
  
John: "Pilot, let me know when Moya has assimilated the data from Aeryn for viewing. I will be in my quarters."  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
John walked out of command. D'Argo started after him.  
  
D'Argo: "John…"  
  
Chiana touched his arm.  
  
Chiana: "Leave him, D'Argo. He needs some time."  
  
D'Argo looked down at Chiana.  
  
*****  
  
John sat on his bed holding the chip. Suddenly the scene changed and he was sitting on the hood of his convertible staring out at the ocean with Harvey sitting beside him.  
  
John: "Is there another way to penetrate the Gammak base without a person inside, Harv?"  
  
Harvey: "No. Scorpius has impressive security. He is worried that the Scarreans or the Peacekeepers will try to take the technology from him. He is prepared for every contingency."  
  
John: "Even this one?"  
  
Harvey: "Crichton, he is aware of your weakness. You emotions for these people you call your friends, especially Officer Sun. He will not expect you to send her to her death."  
  
John looked at Harvey.  
  
Harvey: "She is your only chance of penetrating the base without being detected although it will probably cost her life."  
  
John looked back out at the ocean.  
  
John walked over and put the vid chip in and pushed the button. Aeryn's image appeared.  
  
Aeryn: "I know you must be furious with me right now. I know how you feel about my plans."  
  
She smiled. A sight Crichton hadn't seen for a long time. John smiled slightly.  
  
Aeryn: "I don't want you to think that I did my usual PK dren and rushed in guns blazing without thinking because I didn't. I thought this through. This really is the only way to penetrate his base. With the information I feed back to Talyn you will be able to pick strategic entry points and take Scorpius' base out and hopefully Scorpius."  
  
She lowered her eyes then looked back up.  
  
Aeryn: "In all those Butch and Sundance movies, you can't tell me that Sundance never took the lead every once in a while."  
  
John smiled in reaction to her smile.  
  
Aeryn: "This is not a suicide mission. I fully intend on coming back but if I don't I want you to know that I met my death with my eyes wide open and I died the way I lived as a soldier. Soldier to soldier, I know you can understand that."  
  
John reached his hand out.  
  
John: "Aeryn."  
  
The image disappeared. John lowered his eyes to the floor. Pilot's voice came over the com.  
  
Pilot: "Commander Crichton, Moya is ready."  
  
John cleared his throat.  
  
John: "I will be right there Pilot."  
  
John got up slowly. He strapped his pulse pistol on and headed up to command. 


	3. Past Life Revisited

Aeryn managed to keep a low profile on the base. Although it went against every fiber of her being, she allowed herself to be treated like a low level tech by the special ops stationed on the base. With Talyn's help she managed to do the tasks that were requested of her while managing to moved around the base freely enough to give Talyn a detailed schematic.  
  
Aeryn had been on the base for one weeknen. Crais was waiting for her signal to Talyn to start the assault on the base. Aeryn wanted to get a closer look at the lab area where the actually wormhole testing was being done but Scorpius was never more than a few steps away. She could risk being spotted by him. Although he could not detect her, he would immediately recognize her on sight.  
  
Aeryn had been assigned to the lower tiers for the last couple of solar days. When it was time for her to take a break, she slipped up to the upper tiers. She had to try to get some information about the lab. They had to know how far Scorpius had gone with the wormholes. She had heard a couple of techs talking about the instability of the wormholes so far but she to get into the lab. She was walking down a corridor when she heard voices coming toward her. She ducted into a chamber and reached for her pulse pistol, which was not there. Techs do not carry weapons. She squeezed herself into the darkest corner of the chamber. Her heart was racing. She heard the voices trailing off away from her. She slipped out into the corridor and rounded the corner toward the lab carefully.  
  
*****  
  
Talyn was picking up on Aeryn's rapid brain patterns and change in her pulse and heart rate and in turn Crais was picking up on them. He didn't say anything to anyone because he didn't want Crichton to go off half- cocked.  
  
Crais: "Talyn, keep tracking her. If there are any more changes, let me know immediately."  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn got to the lab during the changing of the shifts. She managed to slip in without notice. She got a look at some of the readouts and Talyn picked up the information from her. Just as the last of the lab techs were moving out Aeryn moved to leave the lab when she spotted Lt. Braca coming toward the lab. He would know her immediately. She needed a diversion. She looked around. Lt. Braca was inches from where the techs were filing out. There was a commando standing between Braca and the exiting techs. Aeryn lowered her eyes and started fidgeting with her uniform as she moved passed the checkpoint. She slipped out of the lab.  
  
Aeryn had managed to get out of the lab. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into one of the special ops coming on duty.  
  
Aeryn: "I am sorry. Excuse me."  
  
She looked up for a microt and moved down the corridor.  
  
Special Op: "Watch where you are going tech."  
  
It was a momentary exchange but enough to catch the eye of one of the commandos near the lab. He saw Aeryn's face for a split second.  
  
Aeryn hurried back to her shift.  
  
******  
  
Talyn had received her transmission on the lab and was feeding it to Moya.  
  
John, D'Argo, and Crais were going over the schematics and choosing the most strategic points of entry. Crais suddenly got a transmission from Talyn in his transponder. He laid his hand on his transponder and communicated back to Talyn. John looked at him.  
  
John: "What is it?"  
  
Crais: "Talyn has lots his connection with Aeryn."  
  
John's voice rose.  
  
John: "What? How? I thought she had an implant."  
  
Crais: "Aeryn took a small electrode with her. In case of capture she would short circuit the implant so that if discovered it couldn't be traced back to Talyn."  
  
John looked at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "I am sure Aeryn is fine. She probably just did it as a precaution."  
  
John: "She wouldn't cut off her only means of communication. Something is wrong. Is Talyn getting any readings on her at all?"  
  
Crais: "Not without the implant, there are too many Sebeceans for him to distinguish."  
  
John: "Pilot, can Moya scan the base for Aeryn without being detected?"  
  
Pilot: "We have been plotting the fluctuations in energy patterns from the base. When it is at its highest level, Moya can scan without being detected."  
  
John: "Do it! Locate Aeryn, we have our points of entry. Talyn is going to fire on the base at several damaging points and we are going to enter the base after the first strike."  
  
John stood up.  
  
John: Jool, Chiana, Rygel, Jothee, we need you in command."  
  
D'Argo stood up. John moved over toward him.  
  
John: "Jothee's involvement is up to you 'D'. I won't ask you to risk your son's life."  
  
D'Argo: "He is trying to prove himself a Luxan of honor. It is up to him how he goes about that."  
  
John tapped D'Argo's chest with his fist.  
  
Jool, Chiana, Rygel, and Jothee came to command.  
  
John: "You all know that D'Argo, Crais, and I are going to infiltrate the base. Crais has given Talyn four targets to hit in an assault to allow us to get on the base without detection. We have 600 microts after Talyn's first strike to get on the base, set the charges, and get off the base before it blows. Chi, you are with me. Jool, you are with Crais. Jothee, you are with D'Argo, and Rygel, you are going to stay here on Moya. Monitor the base Rygel, if any pods escape other than ours, you let Talyn know and he will blow them out of the sky."  
  
Chiana: "What about Aeryn? Where will she be?"  
  
John got a sullen look on his face.  
  
John: "Talyn has lost communication with Aeryn. Moya is scanning for her. Pilot is going to let us know when he finds her position. Everyone knows what he or she is doing and the time we have to do it in. Lets go, keep your com channels open."  
  
They headed to their ships.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn lifted her head off the hard floor where she found herself laying after a blow to her head. She tried to get her eyes focused as she brought herself to a sitting position. Once her head started to clear she realized she couldn't reach Talyn.  
  
Commando: "I thought I had killed you Officer Sun."  
  
She looked over her shoulder. A shadow stood near the door. As he approached her she realized it was Special Op Kruter who served under her in the Ikarian regimen.  
  
Aeryn: "Kruter."  
  
Kruter: "I see you remember the crew you frelled out of their commissions because you deserted."  
  
Aeryn: "Crais gave me no choice."  
  
Kruter: "A true Peacekeeper soldier would have chose death, a coward would run."  
  
He approached her and leaned over her.  
  
Aeryn: "I suppose you have already reported me to Scorpius and Braca."  
  
Kruter: "Not until I have finished with you."  
  
He struck her with the butt of his pulse rifle. Aeryn slumped to the floor. She kicked his legs out from under him. He grabbed at her as she fought to get to her feet. He ripped off her ident chip. She kicked him in the face. She ripped his pulse pistol out of its holster and shot him. She knew the blast would bring security. She grabbed the rifle from his dead fingers and ran out of the chamber. She was disoriented and wasn't sure where she was. As she rounded a corridor two commandos were coming toward her. They opened fire. Aeryn was hit in the leg. She pulled herself back around the corner. She saw a duct and pulled the grill away. She slipped into. She was sliding down a long narrow shaft.  
  
The commandos brought the ident chip to Scorpius and Braca. Braca put it in and a visual came up. Scorpius stepped forward with shock on his face.  
  
Scorpius: "Officer Sun!"  
  
He turned to Braca.  
  
Scorpius: "Where she is Crichton can not be far behind?"  
  
Just as the words left his mouth, Talyn's assault on the base began. 


	4. Storming the Base

Crichton had no illusions about what might have happened to Aeryn break her communication with Talyn. He was eerily quiet. Chiana looked over at him.  
  
Chiana: "Crichton, there is a chance that she is still alive."  
  
John: "I know Scorpius almost as well as I know myself. If she is alive, she may be wishing for death."  
  
Chiana: "She was different when we were on Talyn. She wasn't constantly in that Peacekeeper mode she was in when she came back after the other Crichton…died."  
  
John: "Probably because she was away from me."  
  
Chiana: "No, I don't think that was it. I think she was beginning to find an inner peace."  
  
John looked over at Chiana.  
  
John: "I miss her, Pip. I miss talking to her about things and working with her. I just miss her."  
  
Chiana: "She was born and raised a peacekeeper John. She is not familiar with all of these emotions. Give her a chance, she must feel like an overloaded circuit."  
  
John turned back. They were approaching the base. He commed D'Argo and Crais. They 'set their watches' so to speak.  
  
*****  
  
The shift landed Aeryn in the lower tiers where the atmospheric controls were. She saw a couple of techs and on further inspection saw coolant suits hanging on the wall. She smiled to herself. She had a plan.  
  
*****  
  
Pilot chimed in.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Moya has located Aeryn on the lower tiers of the base."  
  
John: "Is she alive?"  
  
Pilot: "Yes but Moya is also picking up a thermal change on the base."  
  
Chiana: "What kind of change, Pilot?"  
  
John: "The temperature is rising. It is up to +13."  
  
John looked at Chiana and grinned.  
  
John: "Nice move Sundance! Crais, did you read about the temperature?"  
  
Crais: "I did. I will set as many charges as I can. I will only be able to stay on the base for 100 microts at that level."  
  
John: "Aeryn must be raising the thermal to boost our odds. How long can she sustain at that temperature?"  
  
Crais: "May be 80 microts before that level of heat begins to effect her."  
  
John: "D'Argo, Moya has her in the lower levels. She must have heard Talyn's strikes and knows we are here. She will try to make it to a pod. Look for her while you are setting your charges."  
  
D'Argo: "We are on it John."  
  
John: "Chi and I are landing now. Good luck everyone."  
  
John landed the transport.  
  
******  
  
When D'Argo and Jothee landed, they were met by PK fire. Jothee wasn't very proficient with a pulse rifle but he was holding his own. D'Argo couldn't help feeling a sense of pride. They made their way through the docking bay after killing the PKs. As they moved through the base, D'Argo set charges.  
  
Aeryn had to find her way to a transport. The Sebeceans were succumbing to the heat. Aeryn donned a pulse rifle and made her way through the levels. She headed for the lab. Techs were trying to override the atmospheric conduits. Aeryn fired the pulse rifle at their console. When it blew, it ignited some of the surrounding chemicals. The explosion had knocked Aeryn off her feet and thrown her hard against the wall in the corridor. The coolant tank on the suit was damaged. Aeryn was knocked unconscious for several microts.  
  
John and Chiana were setting charges when they heard the massive explosion.  
  
Rygel: "John, Moya indicates that a marauder is leaving the base at a high speed."  
  
John: "Scorpius. Pilot, where is Talyn?"  
  
Pilot: "According to Moya, Talyn has sustained systems damage from flying to close to the base during the strike. He is unable to give chase."  
  
John: "Damn it! Crais, D'Argo, Scorpius has gotten off the base. Set your charges and get off. I am going to look for Aeryn."  
  
D'Argo: "John, we only have less than 100 microts left."  
  
John: "I am not leaving her here D'Argo. Chiana, you go back to the transport. If I am not back in 50 microts, take off."  
  
Chiana: "I am not leaving you here to die."  
  
John: "If Aeryn dies here, I die here. Now go!"  
  
He pushed her toward the direction of their transport.  
  
John: "Pilot, where is Aeryn?"  
  
Pilot: "Moya shows her on tier 2. Commander, according to Moya her body temperature is at dangerous levels."  
  
John ran off. Pilot told him she was near the lab. 


	5. Revelations

The base was being rocked at its very core with exploding conduits and circuitry. John was running through the corridors pulse pistol in hand trying to find Aeryn. There were Sebecean bodies everywhere because of the heat. John commed Pilot.  
  
John: "Pilot, I am at the lab. Where is Aeryn?"  
  
Pilot: "Moya is reading her very near you Commander."  
  
John started going through the bodies. He turned and saw a body lying in the corridor. He walked over slowly. He saw her long raven hair and kneeled down beside her very still body.  
  
John: "Aeryn."  
  
He turned her over slowly. She was sweating profusely. John holstered his pistol and scooped her up in his strong arms.  
  
John: "Chiana, fired it up. I am on my way back with Aeryn."  
  
He ran with her back to his transport. He got aboard and laid Aeryn down. He hopped in the pilot's seat and took off from the base. Just as they exited the bay doors the base the chargers begin to blow the base apart. Chiana was holding on to Aeryn.  
  
Chiana: "John, she is not waking up. May be she was in the heat to long."  
  
John: "Jool, we are going to dock near the medical bay. Prepare one of the cryochambers for Aeryn."  
  
Chiana looked at the back of John's head and then down at Aeryn. She saw the dried blood on the side of Aeryn's head.  
  
When they landed D'Argo, Crais, Jool, and Rygel greeted them. John carried Aeryn off the pod.  
  
John: "Pilot is Talyn with us?"  
  
Pilot: "Yes."  
  
John: "Crais, tell him to starburst. Pilot, prepare Moya for starburst."  
  
Jool opened the cryochamber. Crichton gently laid her inside. Jool closed the chamber and set it. Crais looked at John.  
  
Crais: "She may have been exposed too long to the heat Crichton. Perhaps the most merciful thing we can do…."  
  
John cut him off with a long stare.  
  
John: "No, she will wake up. We just have to give her a chance. She has been through a lot. Just give her a chance."  
  
John pushed the cryochamber into the medial bay. Jool and Chiana looked at each other.  
  
*****  
  
D'Argo sought out Jothee. He found him sitting on the observation deck.  
  
D'Argo: "You handled yourself well on the base. You are becoming a true Luxan warrior."  
  
Jothee: "In spite of myself."  
  
D'Argo looked at him. Jothee looked up at him.  
  
Jothee: "I didn't mean to betray you with Chiana. I have carried so much anger towards you for so long that it got the best of me. I am sorry. Chiana really cares about you and it wasn't fair of me to come between the two of you."  
  
D'Argo: "It wouldn't have happened if Chiana and I weren't having our own problems. I think we all deserve some of the blame."  
  
D'Argo sat beside his son.  
  
D'Argo: "Are you going to stay on Moya?"  
  
Jothee: "No, I am still trying to find my own way. When I am a true Luxan warrior that you can be proud of. I will return to you."  
  
D'Argo looked at him. They hugged. Chiana was standing outside the room listening. She slipped away before either of them saw her.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn was in the cryochamber until they were able to get her body temperature down to Sebecean normal. Once she was removed, Jool was able to remove the coolant suit and treat the other wounds she had sustained. She hadn't stirred in nearly 14 arns.  
  
Crichton told Jool he would be back but to call him if anything changed. He went to his chambers and got cleaned up and changed.  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot, where is Crichton?"  
  
Pilot: "I show him on the terrace."  
  
D'Argo: "Thanks."  
  
D'Argo went to find John.  
  
John was sitting in his familiar position on the terrace looking out into space. D'Argo came out on the terrace.  
  
D'Argo: "Do you mind some company?"  
  
John: "No."  
  
D'Argo came out and sat beside him. John spoke without looking at him.  
  
John: "How did it go with the Jothee?"  
  
D'Argo: "We are making progress."  
  
John: "Is he staying on Moya for a while?"  
  
D'Argo: "No, he needs to find his own way. He can't do that here."  
  
John: "I am sorry 'D'."  
  
D'Argo looked at John.  
  
D'Argo: "John, we need to talk about Aeryn."  
  
John: "What about her? She is going to be fine. She is just resting."  
  
D'Argo: "You know Aeryn's fear of the living death. She didn't want to be left in that state to suffer. It is time you kept your promise."  
  
John looked at D'Argo then back up at the stars.  
  
John: "I don't know how to let her go D'Argo. She is my moon and my stars. How do I let her go?"  
  
D'Argo: "I don't know how to answer that my friend."  
  
D'Argo laid his hand on his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn didn't know where she was but the place she was in was warm and safe. She heard someone whisper her name. "Aeryn, open your eyes." Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around.  
  
Aeryn: "Zhann?"  
  
Zhann: "Hello child."  
  
Aeryn sat up slowly.  
  
Aeryn: "Zhann, what are you doing here?"  
  
Zhann: "Better question is what are you doing here."  
  
Aeryn: "I must have died."  
  
Zhann: "You are not dead yet, Aeryn. Your spirit is in between realms. I brought you here."  
  
Aeryn: "Why?"  
  
Zhann: "We need to talk about Crichton…both Crichtons."  
  
Aeryn looked at her.  
  
Aeryn: "You know about him?"  
  
Zhann: "Yes, I was there when he crossed over to the other side."  
  
Aeryn: "I miss him so much. I miss you too."  
  
Zhann: "Then why are you wasting the gift that I gave you, child?"  
  
Aeryn went over and sat beside Zhann.  
  
Aeryn: "It is too hard Zhann. I feel so alone."  
  
Zhann: "You are not alone. You have friends (family) and you have John who loves you so very much."  
  
Aeryn: "I don't know how to let him in. It hurts too much."  
  
Zhann reached up and stroked Aeryn's mane of thick hair.  
  
Zhann: "Death is a natural part of life's cycle. You are grieving and that is normal. But don't close your heart because of the loss you have suffered. Some times we have to go through the bad to appreciate the good."  
  
Aeryn: "I am hurting him and I don't know how to stop."  
  
Zhann: "Do you love him? Separate from the other Crichton, do you love him?"  
  
Aeryn didn't hesitate, which surprised her.  
  
Aeryn: "Yes, I do."  
  
Zhann: "Let your guard down. You don't have to protect yourself against John. He loves you so much and he will be there for you, if you allow him to be."  
  
Aeryn laid her head on Zhann's shoulder.  
  
Aeryn: "I am just so tired Zhann."  
  
Aeryn's eyes closed slowly.  
  
******  
  
John was sitting beside Aeryn holding his pulse pistol contemplating D'Argo's words. He shook his head and holstered Wynonna. He took Aeryn's hand in his. He softly kissed the back of her hand and held it against his cheek. He suddenly felt exhausted. He laid his head down on the bed beside Aeryn and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jool came in to check on Aeryn. She was shocked at what she saw. Aeryn's eyes were open. John was asleep. Aeryn was gently stroking his hair. She gestured for Jool not to make a sound. She whispered.  
  
Aeryn: "Don't wake him.  
  
Jool smiled and left them alone.  
  
******  
  
After a couple of days Aeryn was back on her feet. She wasn't 100% yet but she was getting there.  
  
John: "Pilot, where is Aeryn?"  
  
Pilot: "The terrace."  
  
John went to find her. Aeryn was lying on her back staring up at the stars. John smiled. He came out and sat beside her. He looked down at her then laid out beside her. He folded his arms under his head. She pointed up.  
  
Aeryn: "Look John, Huey, Dewey, and Louie."  
  
John turned and looked at her with a smile on his face.  
  
John: "Don't forget the most important one, my guide, my point of reference."  
  
He looked up at the sky and pointed.  
  
John: "That bright one in the middle, Aeryn."  
  
She smiled. She ran her fingers along his arm and interlaced her fingers in his. They hands lowered and laid between them. John turned his head and looked at her.  
  
John: "You can be the Sundance to my Butch anytime."  
  
Aeryn looked at him and started laughing. His smile faded into laughter. Aeryn moved her head closer to John and laid the top of her head against his cheek. They couldn't stop laughing. John kissed her forehead. 


End file.
